


before those hands pulled me from the earth

by amorekay



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Developing Relationship, Emotional Baggage, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, First Time, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:36:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorekay/pseuds/amorekay
Summary: As Felix’s hand runs down the curve of his calf, calluses catching rough against his skin, his breath catches in his throat. Dimitri surely, truly—  doesn’t deserve this.





	before those hands pulled me from the earth

In another life, he would not be so lucky, Dimitri thinks, tucking his chin into the pillow and breathing out a low sigh. Felix is rearranging him, those bossy hands directing his limbs familiar in a way that Dimitri had never thought possible— not in this shattered and clumsily rebuilt existence of his, still in need of reparations to the living and the dead. As Felix’s hand runs down the curve of his calf, calluses catching rough against his skin, his breath catches in his throat. He surely, truly— doesn’t deserve this.

Felix gets off the bed and returns a moment later, the mattress dipping as he settles back behind Dimitri. There’s a clink of glass as he twists the stopper off a vial of oil, and the sound of it has heat pooling anew in Dimitri’s gut. 

Some days still he feels no arousal, everything distant and gray, touch only serving as a reminder that he is, at best, half-dead. It’s thrown Felix off and filled Dimitri with confused shame, the way he burns hot and suddenly staggeringly cold without recourse. But today, when the texture of the sheets as he digs his fingertips into them feels crisp and present, and the heat of Felix’s body near his leaves him with an undefinable hunger even as he questions his right to it, is different. 

“Okay,” Felix says, his knees nudging Dimitri’s thighs wider. “You can— stop me if it’s bad.”

The breach of his finger, slick with oil, is odd. Felix presses in slowly, his other hand spread across the small of Dimitri’s back, each point of contact an anchor. Dimitri focuses on the sensation, relaxes slowly into it as Felix rocks his finger gently. 

He tilts his head to look back at Felix over his shoulder, and the familiar look on Felix’s face, focused in concentration like this is simply a new technique to master —and well, maybe it is— sends fondness coursing through him. Felix glances up at him and looks annoyed, a flush rising on his chest, and he presses the next finger in with a little more force. Dimitri sighs through the intrusion— already more familiar, not wholly unpleasant, though he’s not sure what great joy he’s meant to get out of this. 

“One more after,” Felix says, and Dimitri would believe the detachment in his voice if he didn’t see the way Felix inhales as Dimitri feels his fingers slip deeper. He nods and drops his head back down. He pictures Felix’s long clever fingers, tries to match them up with the curious sensation of pressure inside him, and then Felix adjusts his wrist and his breath hitches.

“Hm,” Felix hums. His other hand drifts across the curve of Dimitri’s ass, tugging slightly at his cheek, and then he angles his fingers again. It feels— good. Dimitri chases after the sensation as it fades, then bursts again anew when Felix moves. “Felix— that’s—”

“I know,” Felix says, and his voice has the gleeful edge of satisfaction he gets when he pulls off a new sword step. It makes Dimitri huff out a laugh, and in response, Felix presses up inside him again, choking off his laugh into a groan. “Another,” Felix warns, and then his fingers are withdrawing. 

Dimitri clenches at the loss and looks back over his shoulder, watching Felix pour the vial of oil onto his fingers again, rubbing them together. He holds up three, and Dimitri nods. This time, the stretch is interesting, and it isn’t long before Felix’s fingers find the spot that has him gasping out, his erection pressing heavy against the sheets. 

“Goddess,” he breathes. He longs to see Felix face to face, to pull him close as his fingers work inside him, but Felix had flushed red when he’d suggested it, and bodily pushed him onto his stomach before they started. Dimitri had seen the flash of vulnerability and said nothing more. 

But Goddess, he needs him closer now. “Felix, it’s been more than enough, you can—”

“Hm.” Felix’s fingers slip out of him. Dimitri cranes his neck to watch Felix as he quickly slicks himself up with oil, Felix’s whole body shuddering as he works his hand down his length. His knee jostles against Dimitri’s leg as he repositions on the bed, and then his hand grips Dimitri’s hip tightly as he leans forward. 

He tips the vial and cool oil runs down the cleft of Dimitri’s ass, startling a shiver out of him. Felix rubs a thumb across his hole after he sets the vial aside. 

Then Felix hesitates. Dimitri can feel his hand freeze on his hip. Suddenly, the lack of him, the desire, his erection leaking against the sheets. It’s too— he needs him to—

“Felix,” he rasps. He draws his legs underneath him and pushes up on them, kneeling on his elbows and knees, and Felix makes an abrupt, choked-off noise from behind him. “Please,” Dimitri adds. 

Finally, Felix moves, his fingernails biting into Dimitri’s hip as he presses forward. He makes a wounded, desperate noise somewhere in the vicinity of Dimitri’s back, Dimitri half distracted by it and half by the press of Felix inside him. The slow, alive stretch as Felix pushes forward is almost overwhelming, entirely different from before.

His elbow collapses beneath him and he drags his other arm up to tuck under his forehead, his cheek pressing against the pillow as his eye closes of its own volition. 

“Dimitri, what should I— you’re so—,” Felix gasps, and the sound of his voice alone, open and wanting and exposed for once, makes Dimitri groan. He pushes his hips backward in response, urging Felix to move, unable to gather his words. Felix understands.

He soon falls into a steady rhythm, his hips and breathing clearly deliberately controlled as he moves. Dimitri meets each thrust, focus narrowed to the feeling of Felix inside him, the rhythm of each stroke, the creeping heat spreading through his veins. 

The drape of Felix’s hair sends little extra shivers of sensation down his spine as loose strands brush against his back each time Felix dips his head forward, until finally his forehead presses between Dimitri’s shoulder blades and he can feel every hot pant of breath against his skin. He’s moving more urgently now, the steady rhythm of before turning more erratic, the angle altering and every few strokes lighting up that something white-hot in Dimitri.

Dimitri groans, his own voice muffled by the pillow. Slants of light filter through the curtain of his hair as he opens his eye, the white of the pillow and shifting light all he can see as he rocks back in time with Felix’s thrusts. Felix presses a hot, open-mouthed approximation of a kiss against his shoulder blade, teeth catching against the shifting bone as Dimitri presses back up on his elbows, trying to get him closer, trying to get— impossibly— more. 

Felix hisses out something unintelligible, sounding half mad and half desperate, and Dimitri twists his forearm, tilting his hand blindly backwards, hoping for— something— and Felix’s hand closes around his, palm damp and warm. “Felix—” he breathes out. 

Felix inhales a shuddering breath. His other arm reaches around Dimitri’s waist, knuckles bumping against his hip and stomach until his fingers find and curl around his erection, grip loose and unfocused but enough to drag the last breath from him as Dimitri comes. 

Everything goes hazy, starbursts in his vision, world suddenly distant— even the last snaps of Felix’s hips frantic and fast and the long, broken moan he presses into Dimitri’s skin barely registering. He only gasps again as Felix slips from him. 

Felix collapses next to him, face down, his hair sweaty against his neck. The room still feels hazy around Dimitri, only little details jumping out— those dark strands of hair, the flush fading on Felix’s skin, the twinge of his own satisfyingly overworked muscles as he rolls onto his back and breathes. 

The world begins to settle, slowly sliding back into focus. Dimitri smiles. 

“Felix, you are… truly incredible.” The words are insufficient, surely. “Thank you.”

Felix groans, shoving his face further into the pillow, not looking at Dimitri. “I told you to stop doing that.” 

“It would not be right to not thank you, or show my gratitude, when every day I am reminded of how— that someone like me— should have something like this.”

Felix turns on his side, reaching out and grabbing Dimitri’s chin with strong fingers. “Don’t say that,” he snaps. “You worked to earn it, just keep,” his sharp eyes soften as Dimitri watches him solemnly, “working to earn it. Stop wallowing, it makes me nauseous.”

Dimitri leans forward and kisses him, carding fingers through the damp hair at the nape of Felix’s neck as Felix’s own fingers stay frozen on his chin. Felix relaxes into the kiss, his mouth opening under Dimitri’s, and his hand slips down to brush across Dimitri’s collarbone. Dimitri catches it in his own and brings Felix’s hand to his chest.

“Thank you,” he says, ignoring Felix’s glare, “For always… bringing me back. You are an immeasurable support, more than you know.”

Felix makes a frustrated little dismissive noise, but his hand squeezes Dimitri’s back, palm warm against his, and the kiss he presses to Dimitri’s lips is nothing but gentle.

**Author's Note:**

> me: i'm going to write mostly unsexy fic about dimitri and felix trying to navigate intimacy within a minefield of trauma and inexperience  
me: writes this absolutely romantic thing instead 
> 
> i've got a public twitter now @[amorekays](https://twitter.com/amorekays) and you can retweet this fic directly [here](https://twitter.com/amorekays/status/1184610105926381568)!
> 
> The title comes from Hozier's Like Real People Do:
> 
> _Why were you digging_  
What did you bury  
Before those hands pulled me  
From the earth?
> 
> _I will not ask you where you came from_  
I will not ask and neither should you  
Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips  
We should just kiss like real people do.


End file.
